Secretos de un matrimonio
by KeliaCullen
Summary: Si todo lo que conoces fuera una mentira.


Secretos de matrimonio

Esta soy yo,

Me llamo Isabela Marie Swan tengo 25 años, estatura mediana, pelo marrón con reflejos dorados mis ojos son café claro blanca como fantasma y bueno mis curvas están donde se supone, soy escritora con una maestría en literatura y estoy casada con Emmet Mc Carty tiene 26 años el es alto, musculoso, con porte de futbolista su pelo negro y ojos tan azules que te perderías en ellos es como mirar al cielo es un abogado muy reconocido con su propia firma. Llevamos 3 años de casados vivimos en Seattle por ahora debido a que esperamos nuestro primer hijo al Pequeño Emmet Anthony. Mis padres están divorciados Charlie vive en Forks es policía y no se volvió a casar aunque tiene un romance escondido con Sue y según el son solo amigos, mi madre Renne vive en Florida y se caso con Phil después de varias relaciones efímeras según ella no había conocido al indicado hasta que el Jugador de baseball un par de años menor que ella le robo el corazón. No tuve hermanos pero si buenos amigos que hoy día somos hasta cierto punto inseparables.

Porque? Yo tenía un secreto o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Este soy yo, 

Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 27 años soy alto y normal aunque muchos digan lo contrario, tengo ojos verdes y un cabello completamente desordenado de un color extraño marrón cobrizo mi madre dice que su padre lo tenia del mismo color, mi padre es Carlise Doctor en el hospital de Forks, él y mi madre Esme diseñadora de interiores son algo así como el matrimonio perfecto, tengo una hermana Alice dos años menor que yo, una completa obsesionada con la moda está casada con Jasper el hermano de Rose y lo compadezco siempre está perdido en su propia casa pues mi hermana cambia todo constantemente desde su guarda ropa hasta los muebles de su casa, es que ella es diseñadora de imagen para revistas, televisión y cine. Soy Doctor en pediatría en el hospital de Forks y adoro los niños. Vivo en Forks con Mi esposa Rosalie Liliann Hale tiene 26 años ella es rubia casi igual de alta que yo con un cuerpo de infarto, piernas largas y grandes pechos, tenemos 6 años de casados y tenemos una preciosa hija Liliann Marie de 5 años de edad es un pequeño clon de su madre con su carácter y todo. Debido a complicaciones Rose no puede embarazarse de nuevo pero para mí nuestra hija es el mejor regalo que ella ha podido darme en la vida. Rose es abogada y viaja constantemente, su bufete es Hale & Mc Carty, sip ella y Emmet son los abogados mas reconocidos en el norte de Estados Unidos y tienen varios clientes extranjeros, por esto los viajes. Somos felices pero como todo, las apariencias engañan.

Mi historia, Bella

Bueno que te puedo contar, si ya se todo comenzó un verano donde tome la decisión de ir a vivir con mi padre Charlie pues mi madre Renne se caso con Phil y bueno digamos que están de luna de miel y yo de estorbo así que empaque y Salí rumbo a Forks con 17 años y deseos de un cambio. El comienzo escolar fue rápido y allí conocí a mis mejores amigos Alice y Edward Cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale y por su puesto a Emmet Mc Carty. Éramos inseparables y realmente unidos es incluía travesuras, alegrías, decepciones, romances y todo. Mi relación con Alice es de mejores amigas siempre a la moda con su pelo negro azabache corto con las puntas hacia todas direcciones blanca como la leche y sus grandes ojos verdes, ella es novia de Jasper rubio alto y con un porte de soldado con un impecable sentido del deber, ellos tienen una clase de amor realmente irrompible. La hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, ella era la belleza hecha mujer rubia con su pelo pulido hasta los glúteos, alta con porte de supermodelo un cuerpo envidiable y unos grandes ojos azules enmarcados con unas largas pestanas ella era novia de Edward que era la perfección en un hombre, alto con un cuerpo de modelo su piel blanca sin imperfecciones su cabello rebelde en un tono marrón cobrizo muy poco común y su relación era muy tormentosa. Bueno en cuanto a nuestra relación Emmet era el inmaduro y yo la aburrida, él era el centro de atención y yo me escondía pero nos amábamos con locura como dicen polos opuestos se atraen. En el instituto todas mis clases eran con Alice estábamos en el mismo año y Emmet tenía todas sus clases con Rose porque eran un año mayor que nosotras y están en el último año escolar, Jasper estudia sicología y Edward pediatría y están en su primer año de universidad. Emmet se declaro 1 año después de la boda de Rose y Edward pero decidimos esperar así que después de un tiempo decidimos convivir y un par de meses después nos casamos. Yo guardaba un secreto que solo Alice sabia porque no hay nada que se le escape a la enana y bajo juramento se lo confesé un día que recuerdo como hoy.

Mi historia, Edward

Vivía en Forks con mis padre y hermana, en el instituto conocí a mis grandes amigos Jasper estudiaba conmigo desde que usábamos pañales hasta escogimos la misma universidad para no separarnos. Me fije en su hermana Rosalie a los dieciséis años y tenía un crush con ella. Desde sus quince años ella era una belleza y tenía que ser mi esposa por esto me declare el día de mi graduación cuando ella cumplió 17 años la invite para que ella fuera mi pareja en el baile, fue algo como mágico. Ese año conocí a Emmet su padre era viudo con una compañía de vuelo, se mudaron a Forks porque el sicólogo de su padre le recomendó comenzar de nuevo para evitar la depresión. Emmet y Jazz eran mis mejores amigos y aunque Emmet era menor un año nos llevábamos de maravilla. Un año mas tarde se unió al grupo Isabela una belleza en miniatura ella era la mejor amiga de Alice y pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en su casa. Sus famosas piyamadas para hacer deberes eran una locura karaoke, helado y películas muy pocas veces nos invitaban pero cuando lo hacían era una verdadera locura terminábamos todos peleando por cuanto mínimo detalle que si la película es muy fresita o es demasiado asquerosa, que no trajeron los helados que eran, mí me encantaban porque podía estar un poco mas con Rose, Emmet y Jazz estaban enamorados de Alice y Bella pero lo disimulaban bien según ellos. Bueno en fin como iba contando a los 21 le propuse matrimonio a Rose ya estaba trabajando en el hospital y estudiando a la vez, ella estaba comenzando su primer año y viviríamos en mi departamento así que nos casamos, a los dos meses nos enteramos que nuestro tesoro al cual no buscamos fue algo sorpresa ya saben anticonceptivos y medicamentos para el refriado es igual a bebe seguro venia de camino, en fin nuestro pequeño hogar se hizo pequeño así que cuando Rose termino su carrera nos mudamos a Forks con mis padres hasta que termine el doctorado, conseguí el puesto de pediatra en el hospital al poco tiempo compramos nuestra casa aquí en Forks. Rosalie y Emmet montaron su bufete y gracias al padre de Emmet y a mis padres su bufete creció y cuando nos mudamos a Forks ella abrió su despacho acá y Emmet seguía con el de Seattle. Pero como dije siempre hay secretos.

Una piyamada, dudas y confesiones

Una semana antes de la graduación de Edward y Jasper se encontraban en la terraza de los Cullen con un par de cervezas y una conversación un poco incomoda para Edward. Jasper le decía a su mejor amigo que él se estaba viendo con Alice que quería algo mas con ella pero que él quería que el estuviese de acuerdo con la relación, Edward no hizo mas que reírse de su amigo, hasta que vio que era un asunto serio y solo le dijo que si la hacía sufrir tendría una muerte larga y dolorosa. Se preguntaban horas mas tarde donde se encontraría Emmet que llamo para excusarse por no poder ir a su reunión.

En el cuarto de las chicas Alice le confesaba a bella su relación con Jasper ellas solo gritaron, bailaron y saltaron de alegría. Hasta que sonó el teléfono y Alice contesto después de unos cuantos haja, haja, si, no y porque corto la llamada y miro a Bella con cara de preocupación y dijo:

"estoy preocupada Rose llamo y dijo que no se sentía bien, no viene"

Bella le contesta

"Bueno creo que seremos solo nosotras. Quieres algo de la cocina?"

Alice le dice enumerando con los dedos

"Bueno ya que te ofreces busca el pop corn, refrescos, barras de chocolates y algunas nueces, gracias. Acomodare el Familly para la peli, si"

Bella le contesta riendo "Era algo, no la cocina sabes"

En la cocina Bella puso el pop corn en el micro y se sentó en la mesa a esperar mientras sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en un joven de cabellos cobrizos, Edward la vio desde la puerta del comedor y sin hacer ruido le tapo los ojos, Bella grito y el la calmo dejándose ver.

Edward se apresura a disculparse "Lo siento no fue mi intención, no sabía que reaccionarias así, perdóname, por favor" le dice a toda prisa pero no vio venir la respuesta de Bella "No te preocupes estaba pensando en ti, NO, digo estaba UH HHH olvídalo" ella siguió moviendo se en la cocina mientras que Edward frunció el ceño pero no dijo mas salió de la cocina a toda prisa procesando la contestación de Bella, pero mientras salía no vio a su hermana que escucho la poca conversación pero con mucho mas detenimiento. Alice volvió a la sala de estar, mientras que Edward rompía su cerebro procesando el por que la dulce y hermosa Bella pensaba en él cuando llego donde Jasper se rio de su estupidez el alcohol lo estaba atontando pensó que Bella pensaba en el. Cuando Bella llego a la sala de estar Alice pregunto "Que paso, porque gritaste?" Bella contesto un poco aturdida "Tu hermano me asusto, no fue nada. Que peli veremos primero?"

Hay quedo la conversación pero Alice no se quedaría con la duda pero buscaría un mejor día para preguntar. Edward se comprometió con Rosalie el fin de semana del baile de graduación, Jasper y Alice unos meses después. El tiempo pasó rápido exámenes finales, graduaciones, bailes y compromisos, bodas, niños. Alice y Jasper se casaron primero que todos pues los gemelos Jackson y Ashley llegaron para unirlos, por alguna razón sus padrinos fueron Edward y Bella. Después le siguió Edward y Rosalie y meses después llego Liliann Marie y sus padrinos fueron Emmet y Bella, que pronto contrajeron nupcias y tres años mas tarde llego Emmet Anthony y sus padrinos fueron Jasper y Alice.

En la boda de Bella y Emmet las dudas asaltaron a muchos que fueron testigos de secretos peligrosos. Bella lloraba en la habitación de Alice donde se arreglaba para su boda con Emmet. Alice dijo haciendo su mejor puchero "porque estas tan triste?" Bueno y Bella no pudo mas y se hecho a llorar, estaba inconsolable. Cuando se calmo hablo despacio porque su dolor era muy grande su secreto involucraba demasiadas personas pero ya no había vuelta atrás solo ella con su dolor, pero tenía que confesar y dijo con voz rota por el llanto "Hay Al eres como mi hermana pero el punto es que esto solo debe quedar en mi corazón, No puedo mas así que hay va, amo a Edward desde el primer día que lo vi no me malinterpretes quiero a Em y a Rose y sé que es una locura pero ni los años ni nada a funcionado lo amo y mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido aunque él nunca allá hecho algo para ganarlo"

La cara de Alice no tenia precio, pero la mas impresionada fue la de Edward que caminaba a paso lento a avisar que estaba todo listo para que la novia bajara, dio una vuelta y detuvo a Rosalie que se dirigía hacia allá, como no se le ocurrió nada mas la beso como si el mundo se acabara y en ese momento Bella salía de la habitación con Alice, Jasper subía la escalera y Emmet miraba el beso con el ceno fruncido Alice se percato del gesto y recordó que hace unos años Rose salió de Viaje y Emmet también una noche Rose llamo a Edward del Hotel y ella contesto solo se escuchaban jadeos y susurros que no entendió por lo que corto la llamada, pero algo le decía que había mas de lo que se veía. Pero no hoy su amiga se casaba y era un día feliz o No.

Presente

"Edward, Rose, Jazz" gritaba Alice "ya vienen en el vuelo de las seis, muévanse no quiero llegar tarde quiero ver su barriga" Todos se acomodaron en sus vehículos para buscar a sus amigos al aeropuerto. Bella y Emmet aprovecharon y visitaron a Renne y a Phil antes del nacimiento de Anthony. En el aeropuerto Alice grito cuando vio a su muy embarazada amiga de siete meses pero no paso desapercibidas las miradas de Edward y Bella como las de Emmet y Rosalie. Cuando bajaban el equipaje en la nueva casa de Bella y Emmet, todos revolotearon para diferentes lugares, acomodaron cajas maletas y Edward dijo "mañana estoy libre si necesitas ayuda puedo venir así traigo a Lily para que la veas?" Alice le dijo desde algún lugar en a casa "que bueno hermanito así también te quedas con los gemelos en lo que escojo unas telas y bordados que necesito" Emmet dijo "gracias hermano así yo y Rose nos ponemos al día en la oficina ya sabes mucho papeleo de último minuto" Jazz y Bella fueron los únicos que no dijeron nada, pero Jasper era sicólogo y no se le escapo nada todos estos años y el sabia pero no decía nada, ni siquiera a Alice. Al otro día muy temprano llego Edward con la tropa y una risueña y muy embarazada Bella le abrió la puerta, después de los saludos, besos y abrazos desayunaron con los niños y después ellos salieron al patio a jugar dejando a Bella y a Edward solos. Acomodaron cajas, ropa, figuras todo en un silencio cómodo entre ellos pero escuchando música variada que le gustaba a ambos. Llego la hora del almuerzo y en la cocina entre juegos y sonrisas prepararon la comida para los niños que veían televisión y hablaban entre sí. Liliann decía a los gemelos "si mis padres se llevaran tan bien como tía Bella con papa yo sería muy feliz" Jackson Le contesta "lo mismo dices de tu mama y tío Em" y Ashley dice "tienes razón pero ellos no deben escucharte o podrías buscarte problemas sin razón" "en eso estoy de acuerdo" dijo Jackson con cara seria. Los adultos no sabían que los niños eran más inteligentes que ellos. Un meses más tarde Rosalie le comunicaba a un muy enfadado Edward de un viaje a Londres que se llevaría a cabo al otro día, siempre la misma discusión ya no tienes tiempo para nosotros otro viaje en tan corto tiempo. Así que Edward llamo a Bella para saber si ella podía cuidar a Lily en lo que él hacia su turno en el hospital, ella dijo que si encantada por que Emmet salió hoy en la noche de urgencia para New York y así no se sentiría tan sola. Esa misma semana Rose le dijo a Bella que volaba a Londres para ayudar a Emmet con unos casos así que ella espero que Edward llegara para comunicárselo. "hola cariño, ya llegue" grito Edward entrando a la casa, Bella lo miraba con una gran sonrisa que él le devolvía llego a donde ella se encontraba la abrazo, beso su barriguita y le susurro al oído "estas hermosa" a ella se le erizo la piel. Se sentaron en la cocina a conversar como si fueran una pareja de casados, como estuvo tu día, como te has sentido, como se portaron los niños en fin a si entre risas y conversaciones prepararon la cena, acostaron a Lily y fueron a la sala donde Bella le pregunto "Ed puedes quedarte con nosotras esta noche el hospital esta mas cerca de aquí y ya que Lily se quedo adormir, pensé que no querías estar solo tampoco, además Rose llamo que estará en Londres con Em un par de días mas" así que Edward busco un bulto en su carro y habilito el sofá. Bella se encontraba en su alcoba cuando unos pequeños golpes la interrumpieron, "abre esta sin seguro" ella se recostó en su cama con su batita a medio muslo y escote pronunciado, Edward observo esas piernas definidas ese busto redondeado, trago seco y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama donde se acostó sobándole la barriguita a Bella, después de varios minutos hablo "porque nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mi?" Bella se puso pálida y le pregunto nerviosa "de que hablas" "sabes te escuche el día de tu boda cuando se lo confesaste a Alice, nunca dije nada porque no supe hasta hace poco que yo siento lo mismo" Edward confeso mientras la miraba a los ojos con una mezcla de deseo, amor y lujuria que la abrumo. Se fue acercando a ella hasta que rozo sus labios fue un beso de amor suave, lento delicioso ella le acaricio el cabello con deseo, esa noche nadie dijo nada solo durmieron abrazados hasta que amaneció, ninguno podía hablar de sus sentimientos. En la mañana Lily llego a la habitación de Bella y vio a su papa dormido con Bella recostada en su pecho y pensó que hace mucho no veía a su papa tan relajado, amaba a su mama pero ella nunca estaba sus viajes y su trabajo eran mas importantes que su familia y su papa siempre estaba solo, además de que ella sabia un secreto pero ese secreto le dolería a Edward y también a la tía Bella. Emmet y Rosalie volvieron días después y todo volvió a la normalidad excepto los paseos de Edward y Bella en el parque con Lily y los gemelos de Alice y Jazz. Esos paseos se convirtieron en una costumbre para ambos adultos era el momento donde compartían miradas y gestos. Ya a Bella le faltaba una semana para los nueve meses de embarazo y Emmet estaba en Londres, Rosalie en New York. Alice estaba en Italia con los gemelos y Jazz estaba con ella apoyándola en un desfile de modas muy importante para ella. Esme y Carlise habían llevado a Lily a ver a los padres de Rose en Canadá, ya que Esme iba a decorar su nueva casa. Solo estaban Edward y Bella debido a su estado dormían en casa de Bella por cualquier emergencia, desde que sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro su relación era más abierta pero se basaba en miradas, carisias y besos robados. Eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando bella sintió que mojaba las sabanas y despertó a Edward que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, se encaminaron al hospital y a las 10:45 de la mañana Emmet Anthony nació. Lo que nadie esperaba fue la llamada que recibieron ese mismo día y cambiaria sus vidas para siempre. Al llegar la noche Bella despertó con el sonido de su teléfono celular "hola, no entiendo, espere" "Ed sabes hablar francés" pregunto Bella, "oui, excúseme" Y el teléfono resbalo de su mano al suelo Bella estaba angustiada Edward estaba petrificado y lagrimas surcaban su cara, con temor le dijo a Bella "pase lo que pase estaremos juntos" Edward salió de la habitación, luego entro el médico y 2 enfermeras media hora mas tarde y el con los ojos rojos dijo "Bella, tienes que ser fuerte por mi y por nuestros hijos, Emmet y Rosalie, murieron esta mañana en un accidente de auto en Francia, no se mas pero sé que saldremos de esto juntos" Y a Bella todo se fue a negro rápidamente el médico ordeno la medicación después de la noticia para evitar un shock. Bella despertó de madrugada y un muy destruido Edward dormía en el incomodo sofá de la habitación, en ese momento ella reacciono no fue una pesadilla sus parejas, amigos los padres de sus hijos habían muerto, lloro y sufrió por él y por sus hijos hasta que se quedo dormida. La despertó la enfermera entregándole un bultito azul, con voz suave le dijo "amamántelo y después la ayudaremos a ayudarla a bañarse, vendré en un ratito" la enfermera salió y al ver su hijo que buscaba frenético con su boquita, saco un pezón y se lo acerco en un segundo el niño succionaba como si no hubiese mañana y ella sonrió entre lagrimas fue una conexión mágica miro a su hijo con detenimiento y este abrió unos hermosos ojos azules idénticos a los de Emmet su fallecido esposo acaricio la mejilla rosada y susurro "eres igualito a papa me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras", la puerta se abrió despacio y Edward entro vio la escena y se apeno susurro un "lo siento" pero bella lo llamo "Ed entra, quédate por favor" Edward miro el niño y dijo "no te preocupes no les faltara nada" Bella le contesto con una sonrisa entre lagrimas "sé que no volverán pero nos dejaron con una parte de ellos, gracias por estar a mi lado se que no será fácil pero lo haremos juntos" la enfermera entro y Edward se despidió diciendo que cuando terminara su turno pasaría por allí, Bella pidió su teléfono y cuando lo encendió tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Emmet, Charlie, Renne. Escucho sus mensajes pero solo repitió el de Emmet donde le decía que llegaba en una semana y que la amaba que cuidara del niño y a ella también, se recostó y escuchando el mensaje varias veces se durmió. Tres días mas tarde el médico le dio el alta y todavía no se acostumbraba a su perdida, solo parecía que Emmet estaba de viaje por suerte el pequeño no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para pensar. Un mes mas tarde un poco mas acostumbrada a la rutina salió a la cita médica de ambos su médico le informo que todo estaba en orden y se dirigió a la consulta del pequeño Emmet con Edward. Llego a la oficina de Edward y el los recibió muy contento y hizo el cheque medico donde confirmo el excelente estado de salud del pequeño y le dijo que en la tarde pasaría para verificar todo, gracias a Dios nunca estaba sola si no eran Alice y Jasper o Esme y Carlise o los niños. Dos meses mas tarde Edward llego hablaron de su relación "sé que no quieres que nuestras familias sospechen de nuestra relación, pero creo que es mejor mudarnos juntos, así te ayudo con Em y tu a mí con Lily" Bella le contesta "si Lily me dijo que cuando se mudarían con nosotros y no supe que contestar así que se que si te mudas conmigo nadie se opondrá" Después de esa conversación Edward estaba alejado con sus propios problemas una tarde ella se canso de todo se baño, vistió y llego al consultorio de Edward la secretaria la dejo pasar el se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con ambas manos en su cara, ella rodeo el escritorio y le dijo "ellos se fueron pero nosotros tenemos que ser fuertes por los niños además no estás solo nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mi vamos es hora de ir a casa" El se levanto y la abrazo lloraron en silencio hasta que quedaron secos, se arreglaron y salieron Edward le dijo a su secretaria que cancelara la semana el tenia que preparar la mudanza. La semana fue fuerte para todos Edward se mudo con Bella y alquilo su casa, dormían en cuartos separados y la convivencia era excelente Lily ayudaba a Bella con el pequeño y el ambiente familiar era muy agradable. Pasaron 3 meses, el pequeño Emmet tenía ya 6 meses y una cita con su doctor favorito, cuando entraron al consultorio Edward sonrió y beso a Lily y a Bella y cogió al pequeño en brazos su chequeo fue rutinario ya que estaba en perfecto estado, Bella le recordó a Edward que saldría de compras con Alice ya que su figura avía vuelto. Esa tarde Alice la llevo a todas las tiendas después de dos horas y 10 bolsas "Bella nos falta esta" dijo Alice señalando a Victoria Secret entraron y Bella escogió varios conjuntos de sostén y bragas a juego, cremas y batitas no muy sexis según Alice. "bueno Bells dime cómo va la relación de ustedes y no me digas que no hay nada porque sé que si lo veo en cómo se miran y tratan solo falta el certificado de matrimonio" "que dices Al entre nosotros solo hay una amistad, no podemos llegar a mas" Alice la corto diciendo "no me digas que les preocupan el que dirán, son adultos, viudos y amigos por muchos años no creo que allá algo mal en que terminen juntos"

Días después se encontraban en casa de Bella Viendo televisión después de cenar, sonó el teléfono y Alice contesto, "Bella es el abogado de Em y Rose en Londres quiere hablar con ustedes, pero dice que en persona" Edward tomo el teléfono y contesto varias veces y engancho, se volteo a Bella y le dijo "has las maletas salimos esta noche a Londres, No preguntes, hablaremos mas tarde en el avión" no dijo mas y se marcho a hacer su maleta. Alice y Jasper se quedarían con los niños en casa de Esme y Carlise. Bella y Edward iban callados en el vuelo hasta que ella hablo "que crees que nos espera allá" "no sé, pero espero que no sea algo malo, sabes he estado pensando te gustaría ser mi novia, vamos vivimos juntos y tenemos niños" Bella no le contesto solo lo beso "eso es un sí" "si, Edward" con sus manos entrelazadas llegaron a Londres.

El abogado Jensen era socio de Emmet y Rosalie. Un hombre alto, rubio y estilizado con un traje caro hecho a la medida, Bella y Edward estaban nerviosos cuando llegaron a la oficina. El abogado los saludo y comenzó a hablar.

"Londres 10:30 am Estamos aquí reunidos con ambos conyugues para la lectura de los testamentos y entrega de cartas y pertenecías" dijo el abogado "Bueno comencemos con las señora Mc Carty"

"Yo Emmet Mc Carty en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales le otorgo a mi esposa Isabela Swan-Mc Carty Todas y cada una de mis pertenecías, bienes, cuentas bancarias, a mi hijo Emmet Anthony Mc Carty le dejo las acciones de las empresas Mc Carty que serán administradas por mi mejor amigo Edward Anthony Cullen hasta su mayoría de edad y a este le dejo mi casa en Francia"

"Londres 11:45am Estamos aquí reunidos para la lectura de el testamento de Rosalie Hale-Cullen""dijo el abogado.

"Yo Rosalie Cullen-Hale en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales le otorgo a mi esposo Edward Cullen todas mis pertenencias, bienes y cuentas bancarias a mi mejor amiga Isabela Swan-Mc Carty mi apartamento de New York y la custodia compartida de mi hija Liliann Marie Cullen Hale"

Edward y Bella estaban abrumados, confundidos y hasta cierto punto enojados, en ese momento entro otro abogado con 2 cajas y una carta y dijo "los dejamos solos un momento para que procesen todo cuando estén listos nos avisan para hacer los trámites, permiso" así los tres hombres salieron y ellos abrieron las cajas la de Emmet tenía 2 cuentas bancarias de las cuales Bella no sabía una de ellas era para su hijo con una fuerte cantidad, el título de propiedad así como las escrituras y documentación de una villa en Francia a nombre de Edward y de ella también había licencias de vehículos con sus llaves. Edward hizo lo mismo con su caja y en ella estaba la documentación del apartamento de New York a nombre de Bella y de él, así como dos cuentas bancarias una a nombre de Alice y Jasper y otra para Lily, licencias de vehículos además de joyas destinadas a su hija, Edward no pudo más y cerró la caja, abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta

"Isabela y Edward si están leyendo esta carta es porque ya no estamos con ustedes, nosotros nunca quisimos hacerles daño por esto queremos decirles que los amábamos a nuestra manera pero nuestro amor era mas fuerte, se que en este momento estén confundidos pero nosotros estábamos juntos como pareja, no queríamos herirlos así que creamos nuestro mundo aparte para no separar la pandilla, amamos nuestros hijos, espero que puedan perdonarnos y ser felices sabemos que ustedes se quieren de forma especial y esperamos que fomenten ese amor que sienten si no por nosotros por nuestros hijos. Saben no hay secretos Isabela muchas noches susurrabas el nombre de Edward en sueños y hasta pensé que tenían algo pero luego me di cuenta que eres una gran mujer siempre pusiste los sentimientos de los demás por encima de los tuyos y tu Ed nunca te diste cuenta pero Bella siempre fue tu favorita, el primer día que la viste te brillaron los ojos de una manera impresionante. Realmente no sabemos porque fuimos tan cobardes pero en realidad si eran muchos los implicados y demasiados los heridos por esto nunca dejen que nadie se entere de esto y esperamos que puedan perdonarnos los amaremos siempre, cuiden nuestros hijos y hagan lindos hermanitos para ellos y que siempre recuerden que los amaremos por siempre, Em y Rose"

Bella lloraba inconsolable y Edward no estaba mejor pero estaba enojado su esposa y su amigo, todavía pensaba que estaba en un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría. Avisaron a los abogados y estos entraron con los documentos firmaron autorizaciones e traslados, títulos de propiedades y el abogado hablo de nuevo claro y alto pregunto "cuando se casaran para consolidar todas las autorizaciones" Edward y Bella lo miraron como si estuviese loco y Bella pregunto "porque esa pregunta" "es solo una clausula que incluyeron los señores para hacer efectivos todas las formalidades, así que me imagino que en breve, ya tengo la licencia y el papeleo ya a su disposición solo firman y el juez lo legaliza el llega a la una de la tarde estamos a tiempo. "Nos podían dar unos minutos por favor" dijo Bella cuando encontró su voz los hombres salieron y ellos se miraron y Edward dijo "esta es la peor broma de Emmet pero por mi encantado me caso contigo además vivimos juntos, no" "claro y que diremos allá, que nos casamos y ya" "no quieres intentar lo nuestro además lo mantendremos en secreto, cuando estemos preparados lo compartiremos" Los abogados entraron y a la 1:55 de la tarde en Londres el juez presento a los nuevos esposos Cullen-Swan. Esa noche en la habitación del hotel "Bells que lado de la cama quieres" "cualquiera no tengo preferencia y tu" "tampoco, ven acuéstate debes estar cansada" Bella se acostó en la cama y Edward la abrazo recostándola en su pecho, el subió su barbilla y dejando un casto beso le dijo "somos esposos pero no hare nada hasta que tu no estés preparada, sabes que te amo" en ese momento Bella se sentó a ahorcadas en él y le susurro "te amo y ya esperamos bastante", en ese momento comenzó a mover las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás en movimientos circulares en ese momento Edward se sintió como sediento en el desierto cuando encuentra una fuente de agua, en un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo del mientras que las piyamas volaban por los aires beso su boca su cuello jugó con sus pezones con mucho cuidado ya que estaba lactando al pequeño Em bajo por su abdomen hasta llegar a esa parte tan sensible. Con sus dedos abrió los pliegues hasta ver el pequeño capullo paso su lengua con destreza y dedicación introduciendo su dedo en la vagina mojada, Ella sintió un segundo dedo que provoco su orgasmo, cuando ella bajo del cielo se besaron con desespero y en un fluido movimiento la penetro hasta que ella gimió su nombre, sus movimientos fueron fuertes pero firmes y tras palabras de amor y su entrega emocional ambos culminaron con un satisfactorio orgasmo y durmieron abrazados . Eran las 7:00 de la mañana cuando el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar sin control, este se desperezo y contesto "hola" "papito cuando vienes te extraño, bueno los extraño a los dos, donde esta tía Bella?" "suave princesa acá es de madrugada y Bella está dormida, también te extrañamos cariño no sabes cuánto y cómo está el peque?" "bien papa no sabes cómo llora yo sé que es que extraña a su mama" lo último Lily lo dijo en un susurro pero Edward lo escucho perfectamente. "cariño yo se que extrañas a mama llegaremos esta noche amor descansa y cuida al peque, te amo" "yo también papa a bella también, Bye" "adiós amor" Edward le dio una mirada a la castaña que dormía a su lado y se pregunto cómo era que todo el mundo sabía que la amaba menos él? En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y dijo "buenos días guapo como amaneciste amor" "Con mas ganas de ti" en un rápido movimiento la se coloco entre sus piernas y la penetro de una estocada ella gimió al sentirlo con besos y palabras dulces ella llego a su orgasmo, el se salió de su cuerpo y ella se coloco en sus rodillas y manos él se acomodo detrás de ella y la tomo de las caderas y la penetro sus estocadas fueron de suaves a furiosas ella gemía y gritaba por mas y el encantado la complacía el toco el sensible clítoris con sus dedos y el orgasmo los consumió rendidos uno al lado del otro suspiraron y Edward dijo "eso fue espectacular, te amo Bells" "yo también te amo Ed"

Esa tarde salieron del hotel a la aeropuerto cuando llegaron a Seattle Esme y Carlise los esperaban ansiosos "como están mis niños Esme" "bien cariño y ustedes como se encuentran" "bien mama, pero tenemos que hablar hay cosas que deben saber y que nadie mas debe enterarse" "Esme, Carlise primero que nada nos casamos, Rose y Emmet tenían una relación de años como otras residencias y ellos sabían lo de nuestros sentimientos" Esme sonrió y dijo "hay niños es la mejor noticia que he recibido en meses y todos sabíamos de sus sentimientos solo que no eran correctos en aquel tiempo pero ahora lo mejor es que no se escondan sus hijos deben crecer con la verdad a medias pero con dos padres que se amen y juntos" "como la verdad a medias mama" Carlise hablo ahora "creo que la relación de Em y Rose debe ser un secreto entre nosotros y bueno ahora su relación no es un pecado y todos los apoyamos además son adultos viven juntos y están casados" "bueno pues este fin de semana celebraremos una cena para anunciar su matrimonio, pero creo que antes deben hablar con Lily de todo esto" hablo Esme en tono alegre. Llegaron a la casa Bella corrió donde su hijo los demás se despidieron en ese momento Edward fue a la habitación de Lily se sentó junto a ella y le dijo "como estas amor, te extrañe" "bien papa y tu como estas, me imagino que cansado del viaje" en ese momento se rodo en la cama para que su padre se acostara junto a ella quien se recostó en su pecho y dijo "papa me imagino que sabes todo ya cierto" "de que hablas amor" "de mama y tío Em" el se quedo estático y dijo suavemente "como lo sabías preciosa" "bueno papa, mama hablaba con tío Em por teléfono y era imposible no entender lo que sucedía todos piensan que los niños no entendemos lo que nos rodea yo amo a mama pero sabía que ustedes no era felices tu amabas a tía Bella y mama a Tío Em, cierto" "cierto preciosa pero esto debe ser un secreto, no sé hasta dónde entiendas esto pero mama y tío Em nos querían mucho pero a su manera y aunque ella ya no está sabes que te amaba mucho, la Tía Bella te ama y no tomara el lugar que corresponde a ella, pero ella y yo nos queremos mucho y estaremos juntos como una familia y sé que te dará mucho amor si tu se lo permites" Lily sonrió y dijo "te quiero papa y a tia Bella la quiero mucho y sé que seremos una familia feliz" Bella se encontraba en el pasillo y escucho toda la charla con lagrimas en los ojos hasta Lily sabia lo de Em y Rose y aun así aceptaba toda la situación, había aceptado que su papa estuviera con ella, ahora sabia que solo quedaba el esperar que todo saliera bien. Edward despertó a media noche acomodo a su hija y fue a ver el pequeño, Bella se encontraba alimentándolo media dormida hasta que el entro y dijo "creo que Lily tiene razón seremos una familia muy feliz, se que escuchaste la conversación y te agradezco que nos aceptes en tu vida, te amo Bells" ella asintió y le dijo "te vez cansado amor por que no te das un baño y duermes un poco mañana será otro día" "te esperare en la habitación" Edward se baño y acomodo con un libro en la cama hasta que Bella apareció en el marco de la puerta y dijo "me encanta como encajas en mi vida y si Lily tiene razón" cerró la puerta con seguro y subió a ahorcadas en Edward quitándole el libro y la camisa, beso su cuello donde jugó un poco y poco a poco la ropa fue removida hasta que su baile se volvió frenético ella bajo y tomo su erección y la succiono con devoción y el jugo con su cabello, la acostó sobre su espalda y subió sus piernas en ese momento la penetro duro y fuerte ella solo pedía mas, después la levanto se acomodo frente a ella levanto una de sus piernas y la penetro ella gimió su nombre mientras él jugaba con sus senos y ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y lo empujo a la cama donde ella quedo arriba de el moviéndose arriba y abajo haciendo círculos con sus caderas su orgasmo estaba cerca ella cerró los ojos y se corrió fuerte y el la siguió deleitándose de ella mirando sus gestos al correrse como se mordía el labio para no gritar y abría lentamente los ojos cristalinos que buscaban los suyos que la miraban con devoción.

Ese fin de semana la familia se entero de su relación Alice y Jasper estaban contentos con la noticia, los niños estaban el patio con una de sus conversaciones "así que tía Bells y tu papa están juntos debes estar feliz eso era lo que querías no?" pregunto Ashley "sip, y solo me falta poder decirle mama a Bella, pero no sé como preguntárselo" "fácil díselo ella estará feliz de hacerte feliz" "tu crees Jackson" "sip, ella estará feliz además ella será tu mama de ahora en adelante y tendrás mas hermanos" "si eso creo pero espero que esperen a que Em sea mas grande con un bebe de nueve meses llorando es suficiente" los tres estallaron a carcajadas, mientras una preocupada Bella escuchaba la conversación su preocupación no era el hecho que Lily le quisiese decir mama sino el tema de los bebes porque ella y Edward no se estaban cuidando. Camino despacio a la cocina donde Alice guardaba las sobras en la nevera y pensó nunca habían sobras con Emmet cerca y su semblante se entristeció, Alice la miro y dijo "sabes estoy embarazada" Bella la miro y sonrió la abrazo , Edward entro y dijo "no eso si que no suelta a mi esposa es mía" "idiota" dijo Alice riendo pero con lagrimas en sus ojos Edward se preocupo y la abrazo "que pasa enana no me digas que peleaste con Jazz porque si es así le pateare el trasero" "no Ed seremos tíos" dijo una muy emocionada Bella "tendremos un hermanito" gritaron los gemelos y un sorprendido Jasper entraba por la puerta del comedor miro a sus hijo y luego a su esposa y le dijo "de verás amor me regalaras otro hijo, no puedo creerlo Al te amo" corrió donde su esposa y la beso tiernamente , los guacala de sus hijos hizo coro mientras que Lily miraba a Bella y pregunto "tu esperaras verdad Em llora mucho como para que otro haga coro" y todos estallaron a carcajadas excepto Bella que la miraba asustada. Edward la miro y le susurro "no te preocupes cariño todo estará bien", Edward compro condones y esperaron varias semanas para la consulta del médico de la que una feliz Bella salió llegando a su casa, al rato llego Alice con los niños "dime seré tía otra vez?" Bella la miro y no dijo nada salió de la cocina al cuarto de Lily y le dijo "amor, podemos hablar" "claro tía" "preciosa se que esperabas que papa y yo esperáramos para otro hermanito pero" "voy a tener otro hermanito" Bella solo asintió y Lily la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo "puedo llamarte mama porque mis hermanos lo harán y yo quiero ser tu hija también" dijo entre lagrimas una muy alegre Lily "claro preciosa seremos una gran familia que se ama y todos tendrán mi amor a partes iguales te consideraba mi hija desde antes hermosa porque eres parte del hombre que amo" "gracias mama yo te quiero muchísimo y si quiero este hermanito" dijo Lily acariciando el plano vientre de Bella, Alice sonreía entre lagrimas desde el pasillo. El embarazo de Bella fue un secreto entre las chicas para sorprender a Edward, Bella planeo una escapada para la villa de Francia alegando que iban a conocer la propiedad, Edward no dijo nada pero el viaje no le entusiasmaba pensaba que sería doloroso y no se equivoco. Llegaron un viernes en la tarde a una hermosa villa grande espaciosa con un patio increíble y muy romántica, al entrar vieron fotos de ellos Emmet y Rosalie abrazados, besándose en aspen, el Caribe, Australia, india, china, Brasil y muchos lugares mas entre ellas fotos de Edward, Lily y de Bella embarazada, la que mas les llamo la atención fue una foto de ellos en el 2do cumpleaños de Lily, Bella estaba sentada en un columpio y hablaba con Edward que estaba sentado a su lado en otro columpio y la miraba como si fuese el sol en un día de tormenta en el marco decía AMOR, Edward salió al patio, Bella le dio su espacio y recorrió la casa llegando al despacho donde había 2 cartas una que decía "Al amor de mi vida, Edward" y la otra "Para mi pequeña Bells" Bella abrió su carta y leyó en voz alta.

"pequeña, sabes que te ame con toda mi alma, tu eras tan tierna y hermosa que prometí que nunca te dañaría pero como sabes Rosalie fue el gran amor de mi vida cuando la conocí ya estaba prometida a Edward y se veían tan felices que pensé que mi amor no era correspondido y llegaste tu con esa mirada y tu ternura y me enamore de ti. Con el tiempo Rose y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno con el otro pero era imposible romper pero todos los lazos que no ataban estaba Edward y Lily en la vida de Rose y yo te tenia a ti y al pequeño Em en camino, mi pequeña Bells, no quisimos caer pero lo hicimos nuestro amor se reconoció y fue imposible dar marcha atrás, se que serás feliz con Ed el te ama yo y Rose lo sabemos y también de ese amor que le tenias, gracias por nuestro hijo se que será un recuerdo de mi amor por ti, se que lo entiendes y que serás una gran madre y harás a Ed y a Lily muy felices. Soy muy feliz con mi Rose, te amo Bells se feliz, Em"

A este punto las lágrimas la cegaban y solo podía pensar que su esposo fue feliz, que ella lo hizo feliz. Edward la miraba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos rojos, camino donde ella y la abrazo. Ella levanto la cabeza y lo beso solo un toque para saber que estaba en tierra, le tendió la carta que iba dirigida a él, la tomo y la leyó

"Querido Ed se que estas enojado y que no entiendes nuestras razones pero sé que serás y harás feliz a Bella, al pequeño Em y a Lily se que los amaras mas de lo que me amaste a mí. Eres un gran hombre, excelente esposo y un grandioso padre, perdóname por ser tan cobarde pero nuestro amor no nos pertenecía lo entregamos hace años a otros, se feliz y no pienses Ed se que dolerá pero con el tiempo veras que tenía que ser así, no nos verán por un tiempo pero sé que serán felices así como nosotros, tengo algo que confesarte estoy embarazada un mes y Em está feliz y yo también, espero poder vernos pronto y que todo esto se arregle. Te amo Ed, se muy feliz y dile a Lily que la amo y que espero verla pronto"

Edward se quedo como piedra, embarazada, volver no entendía nada la fecha de la carta era de 10 meses antes "Edward estas bien" pregunto una muy preocupada Bella "si pero no entiendo, ellos iban a fugarse y ella estaba embarazada" "si parece que eso iban a hacer cuando tuvieron el accidente, Oh Ed lo siento tanto esto será difícil de digerir pero..." Edward la interrumpe y dice "no esto no cambia nada" tomo las cartas y las rompió "ellos ya no están y nosotros si" esa noche encendieron la chimenea y Edward abrió una botella de vino y sentó junto a Bella con dos copas "sabes no los culpo y los perdono debió ser tan duro para ellos como para nosotros" "tienes razón Bells, pero no has probado tu vino" ella se rio y dijo "tengo casi un mes" Edward la miro como si le hubiese dicho una ecuación matemática "estoy embarazada Ed" el solo sonrió pero su sonrisa fue forzada Bella lo miro triste hasta que el dijo "como se lo explicaremos a Lily" "tu preocupación es Lily o este embarazo" "ambos" Explícate Edward" "bueno me preocupa tu embarazo por todo el stress y lo rápido que va todo esto el pequeño solo tiene 10 meses y Lily bueno no sé como reaccionara" "pues no tienes por que preocuparte Lily ya lo sabe y está encantada y en cuanto a mí el médico solo me recomendó descansar" "te amo, Bells, Gracias por todo lo que eres en mi vida" "Hay Ed, yo también te amo" "vamos a la terraza" Se sentaron abrazados en la terraza mirando el horizonte un atardecer espectacular una mezcla de rojos, anaranjados y amarillos.

Ocho meses más tarde

Alice y Bella se encontraban arreglando el nursery en casa de la primera cuando, Bella Grito "Al creo que ya viene" "llamare a Jazz y a Ed" Se encontraban bajando las escaleras cuando Alice se detuvo y miro a sus piernas mojadas y dijo" hay Bells me contagiaste" se echaron a reír, Jasper llego y las vio paradas en la escalera riéndose y dijo "se puede saber que hacen en las escaleras con esas barrigas y muertas de la risa" "ya vienen los bebe Jazz, a y llama a Ed por favor vamos a cambiarnos para ir al hospital" Edward recibió primero a su sobrina Heidi Michelle era blanca con el pelo negro y ojos verdes y media hora después nació Carlie Esther blanca de cabello bronce y ojos marrón igual a su madre. "Gracias, Bells descansa te amo"

Epilogo: 10 años mas tarde…..!

"Date prisa Emmet" Grito una emocionada Lily de 15 anos junto a Jackson, Ashley de 16 anos. "Hay Lily cual es la prisa?" Pregunto un sonriente Emmet de 11 anos bajando las escaleras "mama, papa y Carlie están en la fiesta y ya vamos tarde" "Lily, el cumpleaños de Carlie y Heidi no es hasta las 3:00 de la tarde y son las 2:00 ahora" Dijo Ashley riéndose "Es que ya están Alec y Jane en casa de los abuelos" Le dijo Emmet a Ashley mostrando sus Hoyuelos "vámonos ya" dijo Jackson con una gran sonrisa. En la fiesta se encontraban Esme y Carlise sentados en una de las tumbonas de la piscina. Edward y Jasper en la barbacoa asando carnes, unas embarazadas Bella y Alice acomodando bocadillos en una mesa y unos sonrientes Carlie y Heidi mirando a sus hermanos y primos. Edward y Bella fueron felices y tuvieron una gran familia! Fin


End file.
